Wings
by MapleLeafy
Summary: What happens when on a late night flight, Hiccup wishes to fly and Toothless grants him his greatest wish; but is it a gift or a curse? AU set just before HTTYD 2. First FanFic please R&R. Rated T because I'm paranoid...
1. Late Night Wishes

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or anything you recognise.**

The wind whipped his eyes even through the leather helmet. Hiccup whooped with joy. It was working! His new leather 'wings' were working. He pulled the third cord that released the fin on his back. It was exhilarating! Hiccup had flown with Toothless before of course, but this was something else. Usually Hiccup was used to the relative security of Toothless' judgement and skill but now he was completely free. Soaring far above the sea, amongst the clouds. Hiccup glanced back briefly over his shoulder, Toothless was right behind him. Eyes wide, head cocked quizzically watching Hiccups revels. The young man grinned under the mask and turned back ahead as he began to glide down slowly.

The two best friends had spent the rest of the day blissfully flying and soaring around Berk. And then once it was dark they flew back towards the village as the Aurora Borealis flared around them. Hiccup sat thoughtfully, eventually he let out an involuntary sigh and slumped in the saddle slightly, his mood darkened, despite the sensational light show that surrounded him. Toothless sensed his friends unease and crooned in a quizzical manner.

'Uh - I'm sorry bud, I'm just thinking.' Hiccup began, this didn't satisfy Toothless who gave Hiccup a light friendly slap with one of his ears. 'Ok, ok! It's just that my inventions are getting better and better, and I think that I might be close to making you a tail that will let you fly on your own...' Hiccup looked down at his mount/friend, 'And I mean - you need me to fly, and I need you to fly. But now you won't need me and I just want a way for us to fly together.' He sighed again

Toothless didn't understand. He could tell his friend was unhappy and he understood the words fly, tail and on your own. So he came to the reasonable conclusion that Hiccup wanted to fly on his own with him. As he gently turned towards the spectacular light show that was exploding around them, Toothless came up with a plan.

While Toothless plotted, Hiccup was drawn out of his thoughts by the unexpected change of direction and had to change the tail setting accordingly. Confused he asked, 'Bud, where are you taking me, the village is that way.' Hiccup pointed lamely in the vague direction of the rapidly disappearing island. Toothless replied in the form of one of his odd laughing motions. Hiccup scowled. 'C'mon, seriously bud, I'm tired and we should get back now!' Toothless ignored him and carried on, if anything, with more enthusiasm, closer and closer to the dancing lights. And further and further away from Berk. All criticism died in his throat as they drew within touching distance of the Aurora Borealis, Hiccup let out an awed breath, his eyes widened and all the hair on his arms stood on end. Toothless slowed and let the lights dance in a mesmerizing fashion, his ears flattened, eyes widened, head cocked and a soft croon grew in his throat. It vibrated through his body and up into Hiccup. The croon grew and lengthened, eventually sounding to the untrained ear a growl. But to Hiccup this new sound was completely alien, Toothless had never done this in his presence.

This whole venture was beginning to scare Hiccup as he had no idea what was going through his friends head, and Toothless wasn't responding to anything he said. Even Toothless himself wasn't quite sure what was happening, of course he had come up with the plan, but all his actions felt automatic, even… instinctive. Like when he learned to fly and breathe fire, admittedly it took a while and a bit of his mother's guidance, but instinctively he knew what to do. Like now, the grumble in his throat… yes, yes that felt right. And then Toothless felt down in his gut as if he were to summon fire but then instead of blowing out, he held it, grumble never faltering, he held it, and held it. His gut and throat felt like they were burning up, still holding, still grumbling, hovering in the air, in front of a light show that would have torn away any man's breath. Hiccup was speechless, breathless and light headed, his eyes swam, lost in the sea of colour in front of him. Toothless meanwhile was struggling to hold the fire, instinct drove him on. He had been holding the flames inside for roughly 3 minutes, this was when, with a start, Toothless noticed a purple-blue fog growing in front of him, it was the same colour as his fire and was leaking at a speed from his nose. Toothless closed his eyes and emptied his mind, grumble and fog still active, he reached down into memory and allowed his ancestors to guide his actions. First he began to barrel roll into the light, fog washed over the dragon and rider, purple-blue fog mixed with rainbow, dancing colour. Hiccup felt in a dream as the fog wrapped round him even as he was swung around in a roll, by a seemingly crazed dragon. Second, Toothless allowed the grumble to wax and grow, the fog was coming thickly, blinding him, it was coming so fast out of his nose that he couldn't breath at all, and despite the trance he could sense the growing panic planting itself inside. He rolled faster and faster, more smoke poured out, and the growl was unbearably loud. Suddenly he burst through out of the other side of that clump of the Aurora Borealis, as he did so everything released, Toothless opened his mouth and let out a ear piercing roar as the rest of the fog spewed out, but as he was going at such a high speed they passed through that in a second. It was over. The Night Fury took deep breaths as he slowed and glided through the air. Slowly, as if in a dream he banked and flew wearily back to Berk.

Hiccup worked the tail fin subconsciously on the return journey, his head was full of Toothless' strange fog. He could barely stay conscious even with the wind whipping past him. His mind felt pickled with the long days flying and then the strange trip out to the lights. By the time they saw the village, dragon and rider were both so exhausted that they didn't even feel the impact as they crashed into the village outskirts.

**Please R&R this is my first fic so I want to know what you think so far, good or bad. I hope to update regularly about once a week or so. **


	2. Crash Site

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize!**

**Ok allow me to apologize profusely in advance for the long wait and pitifully short chapter. This is all pretty much filler but yeah I kinda like it...** **ENJOY!**

Astrid sat up and listened. Strange noises were floating over from the sea, and she hadn't seen Hiccup or Toothless all day. That was it! She strode out of her house and over to Stormfly's stable.

'C'mon girl, lets see if we can find them.' Astrid groaned as she hoisted herself onto the Deadly Nadders back. Just as Stormfly launched herself into the air, Astrid heard the beating of wings coming closer and closer to the village. They swooped up and circled the village trying to find the source of the beating, Astrids breath caught in her throat as she watched the dark shape of a Night Fury complete with rider, dive down towards the ground. The crash was audible even from the distance that they were at. Stormfly swooped down towards the crash site before Astrid even had time to process what had just occurred. Astrid was breathing was rapidly as she leaped off the dragon and ran towards the deep trench that had been carved as dragon and rider plunged down.

'Hiccup?!' She rasped as she drew closer, 'Hiccup?!' She yelled as she knelt beside his unconscious form. Astrids fingers stroked his cheek as they moved to his mouth, she could feel the slightest breeze on her hand, and by looking closely she could only just see the tiny, rapid rise and fall of his chest. She sighed and looked at the pain shown on his face, this worried her, what HAD happened out there?

Astrid stood behind Hiccups unconscious form before bending and hooking her arms under his and clasping her hands round his chest. She tugged and pulled but could not drag him even an inch. With an exasperated breath she saw that his prosthetic foot had been crushed underneath Toothless, but because of the angle that they were sprawled she couldn't reach the mechanism to pull it off. Instead she tried a different tactic and went round so that she was knelt in front of Toothless, slowly Astrid reached down and stroked his muzzle gently before pushing him while speaking soft words. Her heart lifted when the Night Fury stirred, but this hope was hurriedly put out when his paw shot out and sent her flying.

'Stormfly!' She rasped, 'Come on, lets go get help.' She was surprised that no one else had heard the commotion of the crash. Astrid dragged herself to her feet before limping over to her Nadder, who was at that moment stubbornly sat watching the fallen friends with a quizzical expression.

'Stormfly, come on! We HAVE to go and get help!' Astrid hissed, 'Oh come on you lazy dragon! Hiccup and Toothless NEED us. They could be really hurt.' Astrids voice fell and she glanced back at the heap of dragon and rider, as if to make sure that they had not been magicked away from her. As she turned back Astrid felt herself being lifted by the neck of her tunic, she let out a few squeals at the undignified treatment, before feeling herself being settled in the thick heather. Astrid sighed and leant against the still sitting Stormfly.

'Sooooo,' She drawled, 'We're staying here then?!'

Stormfly crooned.

**Hope you liked that and are not bored to death by this damn FILLER CHAPTER! (insert agonized screams here) I had writers block for ages because I was struggling to connect with Astrid and yeah...**

**Anyway please R&R - also would you like me to include the thoughts of the dragons in future chapters? Please comment with your opinions. Um I have now decided because of tons of school work I will try to update once or twice a month, depending...**

**MapleLeafy o_O**


	3. New Leg

**Yay finally an update. This is a longer chapter than my last offering, so hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise**

The first thing that Hiccup was consciously aware of was the pain. The pain was all over, but especially in his back. The pain shattered his thoughts and electrified his body.

The first thing that Hiccup saw when he awoke was Astrid. She looked worried, framed against a misty orange, red sky. She shattered the pain and sent his heart racing.

'Hiccup?' She asked, voice wavering, yet so full of hope. Hiccup did not, could not answer. Only blink in the face of her care and devotion.

'Hiccup!' She cried, 'You're alright. I was so worried.'

This time Hiccup could speak, 'Astrid.'

Astrids face broke out in a contagious smile, that Hiccup couldn't help but mimic. Suddenly he sat up, or tried to. Hiccup looked down at the Night Fury that was providing a blanket for his legs.

'Aw Toothless!' Hiccup croaked with a smile, 'C'mon bud. Bud? Toothless!?' The dragon rider felt the panic rising as his dragon did not stir. 'Wha-what's wrong with him!?' Hiccup stuttered.

Astrid shook her head, 'I'm sorry Hiccup, I don't know. He has been out cold the whole time we have been here.'

'How long was that?'

'Um…. all night I guess.' Astrid blushed

Hiccup gaped, 'Huh? Why?'

'Well for one thing Stormfly refused to leave but then, I guess I realised that it would have been more dangerous to try and move you two anyway incase you were hurt.' Astrid shot a dirty look to Stormfly, who was at the time, innocently preening her scales.

'Well, anyway I'm glad you stayed. So what should we do n-AH!' He yelped pressing his hands to his partially crushed left leg. His attention snapped to the area, fighting against the threatening unconsciousness from the pain, his worried eyes were greeted by the quizzical green gaze of his favorite dragon.

'Toothless! You're ok!' Hiccup yelped, still in pain from his leg.

At hearing his name Toothless went to sit up and greet his rider properly, but was hastily stopped by Hiccups repeated cries of pain. Toothless flattened his ears to his head and sent a worried questioning croon in way of apology.

'I-it's ok bud,' Hiccup hissed, 'Now listen bud, just - ah - you can sit up just do it nice and SLOW!'

At hearing this Toothless sprang to his feet, eyes wide with excitement. The sudden movement caused Hiccup to scream out in pain as his whole left leg felt as if it were on fire, lights dancing before his eyes as he fell into unconsciousness.

o_O_o

A rush of air across his face caused him to stir.

Hiccup opened his eyes to be greeted with the face of his best friend. The rest of the room of in darkness with the exception of a few candles and the smoldering remains in the fire pit, Hiccup could barely see the rafters that Toothless jumped onto. Upon seeing he was awake, said Night Fury lept down and nuzzled him before puffed on him again.

'Huh, we're in my house,' Hiccup pondered, looking up to his guardian Night Fury, 'Now,' He said with a smile, 'When have we been in this situation before?' He said with a smile, Hiccup groaned as he sat up and went to get out of bed, but was hurriedly stopped by Toothless pushing him back down with his paws.

'Toothless? What are you do-ugh!'

Toothless coughed twice then regurgitated the head of a fish onto Hiccups lap.

'Well, uh that didn't happen last time….'

The Night Fury licked his lips expectantly.

'Um, thanks bud I think I'll eat it later.' Hiccup turned and put his foot on the ground. 'UGH! My prosthetic!' Hiccup cried, much to Toothless' dismay who let out a saddened grumble. 'Oh, don't worry bud, its not your fault, I mean, I HAVE been meaning to do a few adjustments on it. But now I can experiment with a whole new design!' Hiccup tried to sound upbeat, but obviously failed miserably, due to the questioning stare that his friend was giving him.

'Oh, all right! lets just get this over and done with!'

With Toothless' help Hiccup managed to sit in the comfortable, familiar saddle and Toothless padded towards the door.

o_O_o

Hiccup felt awful, the pain in his back was worse and now seemed to be concentrated between his shoulder blades. The rest of his body didn't that bad mostly just bruised and with the exception of his prosthetic leg he was all in one piece. But that didn't make the burning itch across his back feel any better.

o_O_o

Toothless took Hiccup straight to the forge, darting through the village to Hiccups request as he didn't want the fuss of being seen. But after much dodging and backtracking, the tired pair finally made it to the forge. Hiccup was relieved to see the familiar hut, the fumes comforted him and drew him inside. As Toothless couldn't fit inside, Hiccup was forced to limp in, leaning heavily on a dented axe that was leaning in the doorway, awaiting repair. After much effort Hiccup was at the door of the back room, where all of his work and diagrams were, he stretched out an unsteady hand and grasped the handle. Suddenly the door was swept open, crushing Hiccup against the wall, Gobber hobbled out humming, the diagrams for Hiccups latest prosthetic clasped in hand.

'MMMMPHF-OBBER!' Hiccup called from behind the door, he managed to slam it shut, once again leaning on the axe, Hiccup limped over. 'For Thors' sake Gobber! How can you open a door and NOT notice also crushing someone!?'

'Hiccup!' The old smithy cried, 'Laddy, yer awake!'

Hiccup nodded and wobbled on the axe.

'Stay ther let me just get ye a stool.' Gobber dropped the diagrams on a worktable and grabbed a stool for the wobbling teen. 'Ther, just sit ther while I craft ye a temporary replacement.'

Hiccup gratefully sat, he kept the axe close incase he needed to walk anyway before Gobber was finished.

'So, are ye gonna tell me what happened up ther?' The smithy asked as he began his work.

'Well its kinda long story,' Hiccup began.

'Well that's alright, this is gonna be a long piece-a work here,'

Hiccup chuckled, 'Well, me and Toothless were just flying as usual and I was just saying to him that I -'

Just then Astrid came running in shouting, 'Gobber! Hiccups gone! Go and fetch Gothi, he might be hurt. I only left him for a few minutes I swear! Gobber are you the-'

Hiccup flinched, he could feel Astrids fury radiating behind him.

'THIS is for almost dying then disappearing' She sent a ferocious punch into Hiccups arms as she strode around in front of him. Hiccup looked up and met her eye, she blinked twice and then flung her arms around his neck, drawing herself in, Astrid whispered in his ear, so only he could hear, 'And this is for everything else.'

o_O_o

After Gobber finished a crude prototype of his leg, Hiccup immediately attached it so that he could at least stand while he crafted a final model. Hiccup worked long into the night, long after Gobber had gone home, Astrid had to leave to deal with a dispute between Snotlout and some Terrible Terrors. Hiccup however was determined to leave with his work attached to his leg. At last he cooled it and with bated breath he went through the process of attaching it to his stump. It was some of his best work, elegant yet strong and precise. Gobber shown him the remains of his old leg that had been crushed, Hiccup took note of the way that some parts were twisted and snapped and which parts had fared the crash better, so now he hoped that this new design would be stronger and more durable.

That night as he walked home, Hiccup felt calmer after working, but still troubled by the crash, even more so by the continued burn between his shoulder blades.

Toothless was already asleep on the rock slab next to his bed, so Hiccup quietly slipped into bed and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

o_O_o

CRASH

Hiccup groaned.

CRASH

'Five more minutes?!'

CRASH CRASH

'Ugh, fine'

Hiccup quickly jogged outside, to be greeted by his favorite Night Fury leaping off the roof and onto the grassy ground.

'Would it kill you to give me a lie in just once?' Hiccup asked as he checked Toothless' saddle was secure. Hiccup leapt aboard the dragons broad back and fitted his foot into the stirrup.

'Listen bud,' He began, 'After all that happened the other night, can we just take it slow, no more crazy trips out to sea yeah?'

Toothless grumbled and shook himself, whether that was a yes or a no Hiccup wasn't sure but as Toothless launched himself into the air, Hiccup wasn't sure if he cared.

o_O_o

The rush of flying exhilarated him, Hiccup felt more alive than he ever could on the ground, the oddities of their last flight were swiftly forgotten. As Toothless took the pair higher and higher, Hiccup felt the continuous burn between his shoulders lessen, after a whole day and night of it, the lack of pain was a blessed relief. As they rose above the cloud layer Toothless leveled out and accelerated rapidly, as he did Hiccup felt the pain return but stretching and elongating out from between his shoulder blades. It tightened his shirt and Hiccup could feel the stitches holding the material together, popping, one by one. He let out a cry of alarm and begged Toothless to take them down. Toothless didn't respond and silently carried his fretting rider down into the cove where they first met.

o_O_o

As soon as they landed Hiccup leapt off of his dragons back and ran over to the water, as he did, he removed the remains of his tattered shirt, luckily as he was in such a hurry that morning, Hiccup had neglected to wear his leather suit, if he had then the damage to his clothing would have been much more dire. As Hiccup stood over the water he turned and reached round in a panic to find the cause of the problem. Becoming more and more frustrated, Hiccup let out a scream of frustration and anger, as he did Hiccup spied the new additions to his body.

There, on his back, two of them, dark brown and black, not unlike those belonging to his Night Fury.

Wings.

**Ok I hope you enjoyed that.**

**Thank you to all those who have favorited, followed or left a review already. If you are interested in hearing the dragons points of view please comment on your opinion.**

**I am on the look out for a beta for this fic because I felt like some parts of this chapter felt clunky, if you are interested please PM me. **

**I hope to update soon so fingers crossed...**

**MapleLeafy o_O**


	4. Wings

**Hey two chapters in two days - I was on a roll but don't expect updates this often because school starts again next week and I need to focus on that... anyway ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own anything you recognise!**

Hiccups breath quickened as he stared that the monstrosities that adorned his back.

'Toothless?!' His voice wavered. 'What have you done?' His eyes never left the the huge swooping curves of the wings, his wings. Sweat beaded on his brow and his breath came is huge gasps. 'What have you done to me!?' He screamed.

Toothless crooned and walked up from behind Hiccup, once they drew level Toothless reared up and sat on his hind legs, just out of reach of his riders new wings.

'Stay away from me!' Hiccup sobbed. 'Just, just stay away' He ran round the lake until he reached the exact opposite from where Toothless was still sat. That was where Hiccup broke down and cried.

o_O_o

He simply couldn't believe it. Wings. It was like a dream come true and his worse nightmare all rolled into one. He had always dreamed of flying beside Toothless and once he invented his leather gliding wings that dream felt so close. But now, he was a freak. And on Hiccups standards, the boy that was the disappointment of his village for years, a freak, that was saying something. From the boy whose father disowned him and said he wasn't a viking.

A freak. A hiccup. Him.

His father would never speak to him again.

Unless he found out.

No one would understand him.

He had Toothless.

A future with Astrid would be impossible.

Was is possible anyway?

Once he thought it over wings didn't seem so bad...

o_O_o

After what felt like an eternity, Hiccup looked up from where he had been curled in a ball. His cheeks were streaked with tears but his eyes were blazing with a newfound determination. His ever faithful Night Fury was sitting nearby watching with concerned eyes, Hiccup picked himself up and walked, meekly over to him.

'I'm sorry Toothless,' Hiccup began, he knelt in front of the dragon and continued, 'I understand now, and I'm sorry. This is the greatest gift you could ever give me and I am thankful, its just a shock, you've changed my life… again.'

Toothless snorted on Hiccup, ruffling his hair, then Toothless bowed his head and when he brought his head back up, the Night Fury had a twinkle in his eye, especially as he licked Hiccup affectionately in the face.

'Aw-ugh, um thanks bud.' Hiccup walked towards the lake and stared at his reflection in the water. He could just see over the tops of his shoulders the dark brown of his wings, if he pulled them in tightly, they only just disappeared, to be able to hide them permanently that would mean having some sort of belt holding them in.

Then Hiccup swept his wings out and held them at full stretch.

They were magnificent, black skinned, like Toothless', but with scales of the darkest brown, still here and there the delicate speckles of lighter brown, the same shade as his hair.

That was the best thing about them, the beautiful, elegant NIght Fury shape and skin tone, but with a human, Hiccup twist, shown through the brown scales.

Hiccups breath was taken away by the new additions to his body, as an experiment Hiccup slowly fanned them and watched in awe as large ripples were sent across the lake, even by the small effort that Hiccup was putting in.

'Wow,' Was the only word that Hiccup could think of, to describe the feelings of pride and admiration of his new limbs.

'Now, um bud, before you teach me to fly there are a few things I need to pick up from the village; not to mention a new shirt...'

o_O_o

They landed silently behind the Chiefs house. Hiccup ran in the small back entrance, ran upstairs to the chest where he kept all of his clothes, hurriedly picked out the biggest, baggiest shirt he had (he only had a few shirts, which was more than most, but that was only because he was the chiefs son).

He slipped it over his head and left the house as swiftly as he had entered. This time he ran out the front and whistled, Toothless bounded over, allowing Hiccup to jump into the saddle and then they swooped down into the village, right next to the forge. Luckily as it was around midday most people were busying themselves finding some food and then protecting said food from the flocks of dragons, most notably Terrible Terrors, descending upon the vikings.

Hiccup disappeared inside the forge while Toothless watched with amusement as Snotlout and Tuffnut ran past yelping as a flock of dragons chased them, trying to eat the fish that had been stuffed down the back of their shirts. Toothless spun round to the sound of Astrid and Ruffnut high fiving and laughing hysterically from the backs of their respective dragons. Toothless shook his head, humans were so weird!

Just then Hiccup came sprinting out with a bundle of leather and metal contraptions in his arms, once again he hopped nimbly onto the back of his dragon.

'Ok, thats everything,' Hiccup said, then continued as a shy smile spread across his face, 'Lets fly then bud!'

Toothless had swept up into the air before Hiccup had even finished his sentence.

o_O_o

Toothless took Hiccup to a cliff on Berk that was far away from the village, it wasn't the highest cliff on the island, but it was high enough for the to be a generous margin for error before it was pancake time for Hiccup. They landed smoothly as usual and Hiccup dismounted with a giddy grin.

'I can't believe this is happening!' He cried, 'But first,' He placed all of the leather and metal on the ground and as he straightened it all out Toothless could see a new tail mechanism ready to be fitted.

'Ok bud I'm just going to attach this all to you, hold still.' As he went through the arduous process of detaching the old tail and attaching the new one Hiccup explained the reasoning behind it, 'You see bud I have been working on this for a while so that when I flew with the leather gliders you would still be able to fly and so that in general you just have more freedom and don't have to depend on me all the time. So there is a setting for you to fly on your own, like what I built for our first Snoggletog together, but as you still like flying with me as well, I have found a way to fit both settings into one tail system. Besides now we can keep up appearances in front of everyone and have some fun when we are on our own.' He had just finished attaching the red tail fin to the new design and tightened the final straps and buckles. But there was still one length of leather on the ground, Toothless pawed it quizzically.

'Oh that!' Hiccup laughed, 'It's just a belt I, um, borrowed from the forge. Now I can wrap it round my wings to hide them. Any way you're done.'

Toothless stepped away and moved his tail about, nothing happened.

'Woops, I left it on the rider setting.' Hiccup flicked a few levers on the side and then said, 'Ok that should work now.'

Toothless tried again and this time both his tail fin and the artificial one moved symmetrically. The dragon roared with joy and dove off of the cliff. Hiccup laughed as he watched his dragons revels, Toothless dove and spun, launching himself through the air as if it were his last chance to. At last he landed behind Hiccup and gestured out to sea, Hiccup gulped as the Night Fury pushed him towards the cliff edge.

'Ooookay, my turn,' He muttered, stripping off the shirt and leaving it folded underneath the leather belt, he turned and stepped gingerly to the edge.

There he stood, edge of a cliff, daring himself to jump, trying to trust his wings instincts to survive the fall.

Toothless rolled his eyes reached out a lazy paw and pushed a screaming Hiccup off the edge.

**Ha ha, I decided to be mean and leave it on a bit of a cliff hangar. Originally this was supposed to be a longer chapter but I got to here and thought to keep you guys waiting...**

**I hope I didn't make Hiccup too out of character in this.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed that - as always please leave a review because its your comments that keep me writing. :D**

**Thank you to all those who have commented already as I always try take on board any advice you may or may not have.**

**Still looking for someone to beta this so if you're interested please let me know.**

**MapleLeafy o_O**


	5. First Flight

**Ok after the long wait I'm just gonna dive in (I will put an authors note at the bottom with some explanations)**

**This chapter is for my good friend Just by Being Here... Happy Birthday bud!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own HTTYD or anything you recognise (for some reason)**

Fighting to regain control as he spun out of control, the wind whipping his face drawing him into a heightened state of awareness as he plunged to his doom. Hiccups limbs flailed madly trying to get into a position so that he could unfurl his wings and save himself, he became painfully aware of the tips of rocks pointing just above the raging waves. He could almost see himself hitting them, body being ripped apart by the impact, saltwater mingling with his blood as it seeped from his corpse. The images became more and more vivid, and just as Hiccup could almost feel the rocks hitting his flesh and crushing his bones he scrunched his eyes shut, screaming as he snapped out his wings, pulling into a glide.

The rush of air on his face lessened and Hiccup hesitantly opened his eyes, gasping as he saw the ocean rushing by beneath him. He could feel then, almost as if for the first time, how truly minute the detail of feelings he could feel through his wings. He was aware of every single scale being washed by the wind as he shot across the waves, he was so close to the surface of the sea that he was leaving a wake behind him. Two flaps of his wings brought Hiccup several metres above sea level, he was now gliding at a comfortable height only occasionally giving a small flap just to keep himself level. After a few minutes of simply becoming used to the feeling of using his wings to stay in the air, Hiccup closed his eyes.

It was incredible, to even compare flying upon Toothless to being completely free in the air was impossible, it was like experiencing flying but on a completely different level of awareness. He could feel, through his wings, all the different air currents and thermals, he could feel each scale crying out in bliss as the air washed over them, each flap felt so natural it was if he was born to fly, all the instincts felt natural and, dare he say it, easy.

A few moments later Hiccup was interrupted from his flight by a small, almost smug sounding grumble from Toothless, Hiccup turned his head to glare at the Night Fury gliding easily behind him. It felt bizarre to move his head and make all the necessary adjustments with his body and wings so naturally.

Confidence building Hiccup ventured to flap some more and build up some speed, out of the corner of his now streaming eyes Hiccup could see Toothless drawing level with him.

Hiccup once again turned his head to look at his guardian Night Fury who at the time was flapping in time, easily keeping pace. Hiccup managed a grin before banking sharply to the right and flapping furiously, he had to concentrate hard to keep up the speed and height, his excitement mounted and he struggled to notice the rapidly approaching sea stack maze.

Side by side the pair flew into the maze, zigzagging wildly through the rocks. As rider and mount they had flown the course many times but now they were both attempting to take familiar paths but finding opposition at every turn. Hiccup struggled to adjust his reaction times, usually he would be travelling much faster so trying to take the same flight at a far slower pace was difficult.

Despite this they soon found a rhythm and shot out the other side, letting out whoops and roars.

For his next experiment Hiccup began climbing, he didn't want to go too high yet, especially because he was already freezing due to the lack of shirt. Once he was about 50 metres above sea level, Hiccup looked one last time at Toothless who had just come up beside him, folded his wings and dove.

With the wind pelting his face and the rapid approach of the sea Hiccup was definitely focused now, squinting his watering eyes he desperately watched the distance between him and the sea get smaller and smaller. As the distance shrank his doubts grew.

Maybe he wouldn't be fast enough.

Maybe his wings weren't strong enough.

What if it did go wrong?

What would his father think?

What would Astrid think?

He hurriedly pushed the thoughts away. He could do it. Toothless could catch him.

Gasping with the strain Hiccup pulled his wings out, gliding triumphantly 5 metres above the water; that was when Hiccup decided he was going to enjoy having wings.

o_O_o

Half an hour later, after many more dives and tricks, a dizzy, freezing Hiccup flew tiredly back to land; an incredibly smug Night Fury by his side.

As the cliff that he had forcibly begun the flight on, came into view, Hiccup suddenly felt a sinking feeling, he slowed to a glide, once Toothless pulled back along side Hiccup yelled over to him.

'Y'know bud, today has been great… but how do you land!?'

Toothless did one of his grating laughs and flicked an ear flap in Hiccups direction.

Sighing Hiccup called, 'Great - first you make me an outcast (again) and now you're leaving me to break my legs on a cliff… Thanks for nothing you useless reptile!'

Toothless laughed again before giving his ex-rider a meaningful look and flapping ahead.

Hiccup watched carefully as the Night Fury slowed and back winged before touching down onto the grassy clifftop.

Sighing and shaking his head slightly Hiccup approached the cliff, he slowed, made sure he was close to the ground, back winged but too strongly, attempting to correct the landing he tried to flap forwards some more but he overcompensated and went plowing into the ground 10 metres from Toothless.

'You are a useless teacher!' Hiccup grunted, carefully removing himself from the Hiccup-sized dent and checking he still had all three limbs. A hearty lick in the face was all he got in reply.

o_O_o

10 minutes later found the pair seated together next to a fire, Hiccup had replaced his shirt and used the belt to secure his wings, it was a good fit and he had plenty of room to breathe, luckily his shirt was baggy enough to hide most of the hump.

Hiccup shivered and snuggled closer to Toothless.

Once they had landed Hiccup had only then noticed how cold he truly was, not to mention the slight bluish tint to his skin. He had strapped up his wings and replaced his shirt while Toothless quickly flew out to a nearby thicket and collected twigs and branches, by the time he had flown back Hiccup was shivering uncontrollably and had a definite blue to his ears. Most of Toothless' firewood was snapped and had tooth and claw marks from the ride over, but it was good enough for a small campfire.

Toothless curled himself around Hiccup to try and help him warm up, so due to the combined effects of the fire and cuddly reptile Hiccup felt better in no time.

Having a fire breathing lizard for a best friend did have its perks after all.

**Ok I really hope you enjoyed that... I'm so sorry for the wait and the horrific chapter - I have literally been trying to write this for MONTHS and it just wasn't working... I still hate it but I'm at the point where I just need to get it out and move along with the story (I may come back and change this at a later date)**

**Again sorry if this chapter wasn't any good and I got the flight description a bit screwed up but I tried my best...**

**Now I have got this out hopefully things should be moving smoother now... (please disregard all promises for updates I have made in previous chapters - I can't write that fast (why the hell not!?) so just presume them to be lies)**

**Anyway - as usual all comments and feedback are welcomed...**

**Thanks for reading :D**

**MapleLeafy o_O**


	6. Adjustments

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry this chapter isn't very exciting but things are gonna be picking up in the next couple of chapters...**

**Disclaimer: Sorry still don't own anything...**

After the days excursions and brief episode of hypothermia, an elated Hiccup returned cautious but triumphant to the village. As he landed Astrid came up to meet him, he was still grinning insanely from the thrill of flight so as soon as Astrid came into sight she called to him,

"What have you done now!?" She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck, leaning back and looking into his eyes she smiled at him, "I know that look, what have you done?"

Hiccup stiffened slightly, worried of her close proximity to his wings, instead he continued smiling, slightly more strained than before, and clasped his hands behind her back,

"I have been very clever!"

Astrid cocked her head and frowned slightly,

"I haven't heard any explosions so it really must be a breakthrough!" She joked, smiling wider.

Hiccup chuckled and lead her over to where Toothless was sitting and moving his tail in front of his face, watching curiously as the two fins moving in unison.

Astrid gasped and rushed over to the Night Fury,

"You fixed it!" She exclaimed, "I thought Toothless didn't want to fly alone?" She marveled at the expression of happiness on Toothless' face, given his reaction to his previous auto tail.

Hiccup laughed and walked round so that he could reach some levers on the edge of the saddle, there was an audible click as the prosthetic fin snapped back out to its default position, hitting Toothless' nose in the process. Toothless snorted and pulled his head back in annoyance, he then proceeded to flop onto the ground, sulking.

"Aw, big baby boo!" Hiccup laughed as Astrid bent and examined the tail fin.

"Thats amazing!" She stood and looked him in the eye, "You're amazing." They shared a kiss before Astrid suggested a race, "Just to see if all your fancy contraptions are going to give US an advantage." She teased.

"Well, as fun as beating you sounds, I haven't eaten all day and I think there are a few things to neaten out on the saddle." Hiccups stomach grumbled just to illustrate his point.

"Fine, fine but I'm not letting you off tomorrow!" Astrid kissed his cheek before calling Stormfly over and launching into the sky.

Hiccup didn't relax until they were out of sight. Turning to Toothless he sighed,

"We are going to have to tell her aren't we…" Toothless simply sat on his hind legs and nuzzled his riders face.

"Yup, thats what I thought…"

o_O_o

Toothless went to inspect the contents of the fish trays while Hiccup trudged wearily to the Mead Hall. He desperately wanted pass unnoticed like he would have few years ago, instead as soon as he stepped inside he was mobbed by well wishers after the accident, and questions concerning dragons. He accepted the well wishers with gratitude, patiently directed the questions to Fishlegs and dealt with the ones thats insisted his attention.

By the time he had grabbed some food and sat at a quiet table in the corner, his stomach felt as if it had a Terrible Terror clawing at his insides. Hiccup took his time eating, thankfully not bothered by anymore villagers, while he may have had a calm exterior his mind was still whirring as he both felt the stress of making sure his wings were hidden and trying to analyse improvements that could be made on the saddle.

He finished and swiftly left the Mead Hall and found Toothless fighting over a fish with a Gronkle. Hiccup laughed despite himself, the ridiculousness of the scene was irresistible. Upon hearing his laugh Toothless turned in surprise at the reappearance of his rider, dropping the fish out of his mouth to warble a greeting, seizing its chance the Gronkle flew off, gulping down the fish as it did. Toothless growled and tried to take wing and follow, but Hiccup had left the saddle on manual therefore the frustrated Night Fury simply jumped and shot plasma blasts at the retreating Gronkle.

Hiccup quickly realised his mistake and walked over to Toothless,

"Sorry bud, I should have switched it back to automatic." He gave Toothless a quick ear scratch as way apology before switching all the levers back onto automatic. A disgruntled Toothless gave him a light thwack with his tail,

"Thats it!" Hiccup cried, "Sorry bud, you're gonna have to be grounded tonight, I have some plans for this that should solve all your problems!" Hiccup wasted no time in unclipping Toothless' tail rig and saddle before running laden to the forge rambling to himself, "I mean it should work…"

Toothless simply shook his head with a grumble and went back to picking through the fish trays to try and find another suitable fish.

o_O_o

Hiccup walked triumphantly back to his house, it was approaching midnight but he was incredibly happy with the afternoons work. It should only have been some small adjustments to the saddle and various connections but he had needed to measure Toothless so he could calculate the lengths of metal. Toothless had first been stubborn after being distracted from the fish trays, then he had thought making Hiccup chase him round the village had been a rather fun idea. So Hiccup after finally getting the required measurements had returned to the forge and cut and shaped the metal, attached it to the saddle, convinced Toothless to stay still enough to re apply the saddle only to find the measurements had been off! So after much scolding of being too wriggly and promises of flying in the morning Hiccup had finally gotten the correct measurements and could easily complete the work.

After staying around in the forge and simply tinkering and drawing for a while Hiccup called it a night and walked home where Toothless had already fallen asleep on his rock slab.

He winced at the tap-tapping that his prosthetic made on the wooden floor, it had been a long and stressful day.

Hiccup sat on the edge on his bed and pinched the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes with a sigh, he could hardly believe the events of the day. Finding out his dragon had somehow given him wings, almost dying several times in a flying lesson, almost freezing, finding out that the project he had been working on for months actually worked…

Oh Thor!

He had wings!

He flew!

Hiccups head gradually fell into his hands and he exhaled deeply, drumming his heel against the floor.

Upon feeling a hesitant nuzzle Hiccup looked up, tear tracks staining his cheeks. He stared into the eyes of his best friend and flung his arms around the dragon's neck. That was where he stayed for minutes, simply hugging the only creature that knew his newest and biggest secret. He wasn't sure if the hug was born out of fear, thanks or simply the desire to be completely open about his newest life shattering occurrence.

After an indeterminable amount of time Hiccup let out a yawn and sat back, once again looking into Toothless' eyes.

"Can I sleep with you tonight bud?" Hiccup startled himself with the request, watching with gratitude as Toothless laid back onto his rock and lifted his tail as invitation.

Hiccup sleepily trudged over and curled up within the dragons embrace.

He fell asleep quickly, one arm slung limply around a paw.

**Ok, as usual all comments and feedback are welcome.**

**Huge thanks to everybody that has Favorited, Followed or Reviewed so far - its because of you that I keep writing :D**

**MapleLeafy o_O**


	7. Morning Flight

**Hey - another update!**

**I'm not sure how fast I am going to update after this though... school starts again soon and I have an original story on FictionPress that I want to work on a bit.**

**Anyways - hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: For some reason HTTYD doesn't belong to me...**

A sudden jolt ran through Hiccups body, he started awake, shocked and confused by the blackness that surrounded him.

Another jolt caused him to start struggling against whatever was binding him, Hiccup kicked and threw his body around in a claustrophobic panic.

Toothless unwound his tail from his rider and looked at him in curious annoyance, Hiccup stumbled away and ran his fingers through his hair.

Another jolt made him jump and scrabble at his back where he could now feel his wings pushing out, a cold pain pushed into his chest as the belt holding his wings constricted and made the buckle push uncomfortably into his chest. Hiccup hurriedly slipped his shirt off and undid the buckle of the belt, as soon as the pressure on his wings and chest was relieved Hiccup relaxed somewhat.

Out of nowhere another pulse made his wings jerk out, Hiccup cursed and tried to pull them back in, a dull ache filled not only his wings but the skin around the base of them on his back, felt like it was crawling and itching.

Toothless sat up and looked out of the window then looked back at Hiccup pointedly.

"Yup lets just go!" Hiccup groaned, he pulled the belt back round his misbehaving limbs grabbed his shirt and ran to leave the house.

As soon as he was out he jumped onto Toothless' back and the pair launched into the sky.

"Back to the cliff, quickly now Toothless!" Hiccup cried, now that they were in the air his wings were jerking even more erratically once again causing him considerable pain from the buckle in his chest.

They flew swiftly back to the cliff that they had spent the previous morning on, Hiccup threw himself onto the ground, struggling to remove his shirt and the belt. As soon as he had flung them away from the cliff edge he turned and threw himself off the cliff.

As soon as he had spread his wings Hiccup immediately began flapping as hard as he could, gaining both height and speed rapidly, he stayed like that for what felt like an age, flapping relentlessly. When at last he slowed he was glad to see Toothless gliding behind him, further up, just below the clouds. That meant the improvements to the saddle had worked!

The previous night Hiccup had taken the measurements of Toothless' forelegs so that he could make an improvement to the controls on the side of the saddle, they had now all been replaced with a piece of metal that curved round the strap that wrapped around his underbelly. Toothless could then pull the lever and change the setting of the tail with his forepaws, allowing him complete control of whether the tail was manual or automatic, Hiccup had also put in a smaller lever on the saddle just incase Toothless was unable to change the settings for any reason. He was incredibly pleased with his work - now Toothless had a working automatic tail for added independance, as well as the old stirrup and tail rig.

Hiccup felt far more comfortable in the air than he had the day before - it wasn't that he had been uncomfortable the day before, he had simply been in shock and terrified by the implications of his situation. Whereas now seeing as it was an enormous relief to get up in the air Hiccup felt far more at ease with his situation.

He cruised along easily, using only thermals and minimal effort to stay aloft, the easy breeze on his face was relaxing and the heightened senses in his wings were so at ease he felt as if he were dreaming.

If this was what it was like to be a dragon, Hiccup would settle for it any day.

He glided up to the same level as Toothless and called out to him,

"So bud, is that why you're always so desperate to fly every morning?"

Toothless warbled,

"But, is it always that painful!?"

Toothless grumbled and flicked an ear flap, Hiccup hoped that was a no.

After their brief exchange the pair simply glided together, side by side, partners in the sky.

They flew out to sea and back again, not having much cause to hurry back to the village Hiccup felt a little adventurous again, he slid closer to Toothless - mischief in his eyes.

"Hey bud!" He called, "Fancy a little race?!" Hiccup was curious to see both how fast he could push himself and how well the new tail could hold up against a Night Furies speed.

Toothless merely laughed in the face of the request,

"Yeah, yeah I _know _you're the best!" Hiccup laughed, "I just wanna see if I have picked up any of the Night Furies legendary speed…"

Toothless rumbled, shaking his head and rolling his eyes before slowly beginning to pick up speed, daring Hiccup to keep up.

Hiccup took the bait and kept pace, it wasn't at all fast, just a warm up, a taster of things to come.

Toothless checked how Hiccup was doing out of the corner of his eyes, his ex-rider was flying just about level with him, Toothless was flying at about half of his top speed, easy enough to maintain. At the same time as keeping tabs on Hiccup, the Night Fury was also minding his new aerodynamics - without a rider and his added weight and drag, small as it may have been, flying felt totally different. Over the last five years the only time Toothless had been able to fly had been with Hiccup on his back, while he didn't mind, it had made him forget the joys of solo flight. The other dragons could come and go but to Toothless it had become the only way he knew.

The first mating season after the dragons and vikings had made peace, Toothless had been presented with an automatic tail but rejected it after he realised that his bond with Hiccup was more important than free flight. Now he was overjoyed at the prospect of the added freedom but a newer and stronger bond as well, the saddle still allowed him to have a rider and showed his friendship but now he could come and go with the other dragons.

Hiccup and Toothless would still have the strongest and most unique bonds of the Berk Riders.

Toothless' gift had assured that.

Hiccup was beginning to tire somewhat, their speed was still increasing, Hiccup estimated they were going just above three quarters of Toothless' maximum. A respectable pace, Hiccup knew he could improve though, that would come with time.

He slowed down again and became more reliant on the thermals to keep him aloft, Toothless caught on quickly and slowed again.

Hiccup scowled and huffed upon seeing what could only be described as a dragon smirk crossing the Night Furies face.

"Hey!" He puffed, "That was in no way a test of your blatant aerial dominance, it was an endurance test…"

Toothless mimicked him with a flurry of high pitched chatter,

"Of course," Hiccups voice dripped with sarcasm, he rolled his eyes and let the fatigue enter his voice, "Look lets get back, I don't fancy catching a fever out here."

They flew back to their cliff in silence. Hiccups second attempt at landing being somewhat more successful than the first, this time he managed to roll to a stop a mere 4 metres from the still smug Night Fury. Hiccup jumped up whooping from the success,

"There, almost had it that time!"

Toothless just looked at him and laughed gratingly again, earning him a scowl followed swiftly by a hug.

o_O_o

They made another small fire - Hiccup was no where near as cold as he had been the previous day but he had still been flying without a shirt, leaving him a shivering wreck once the adrenaline wore off.

Seated together they made rough plans for their day; return to the village for some breakfast and some supplies, more flying practise then begin to work out what in Thors name Hiccup was going to say to Astrid.

He ran his hands through his hair, no, he wasn't going to think about that yet, first he needed some food, the sun was firmly above the horizon by that point, the village would be awake and the pair needed to sort out their day.

o_O_o

Roughly an hour and a half later found the pair standing back on their familiar cliff, it was a warm day by Berk standards and the sea birds cooed happily as Toothless watched Hiccup struggle with an old tunic.

He had no intention of cutting into his beloved leather flight suit - he had to keep up appearances and he had labored over it for far too long to simply cut holes in the back.

Instead he had settled on one of his old green tunics. He was rapidly outgrowing it, it clung to his body and the sleeves were a tad short but it suited Hiccups purposes perfectly.

He had taken one of the emergency daggers concealed in one of Toothless' small saddle bags and clumsily used a stolen measuring stick, taken rough measurements of the base of his wings before cutting slightly ragged holes in the back of the tunic.

When finished he held his work up with a sceptic eye, even Toothless didn't look keen on the somewhat threadbare tunic, the tattered slashes looked so delicate Hiccup was afraid to put it on in case it ripped all the way through.

Hiccup took his over tunic and belt constricting his wings off before sighing and slowly lifting the old mangled tunic. He gently slipped it over his head before pulling his wings in a tightly as he could, just managing to fit the tunic over, he popped his wing out of the slits, wincing at the sound of tearing.

He gave a light flap, a smile drew itself onto his face as no more sounds of tearing were heard.

"Ha ha!" He laughed, "Let's go bud!" Hiccup turned and launched himself off of the cliff, he couldn't wait to be back up in the air, the freedom and rush was addictive.

Even though it was only his third time on his own wings Hiccup could already feel a difference in his strength and confidence.

He immediately gained height, wanting to test the protection of his tunic - minimal as it may have been.

He drifted just below the clouds, adrenaline holding off shivers. He grinned as Toothless shot past, turning so that one wing tip trailed through the infinite pearl droplets, the dragon then dropped into a spinning dive towards the rippling blue below.

Hiccup reacted fast, his reaction times had been trained over five years of flying with the fastest dragon in the known world so he folded his wings and followed his companion falling through the air.

Experience had them open their wings at the same altitude, Hiccup still just behind Toothless, they followed the line of the land zig zagging up and down, getting used to the feeling of flying as true partners instead of rider and mount.

Hiccup suddenly pulled up, laughing at the way he had confused the Night Fury who was left circling and grunting in frustration. Hiccup then turned and flew over the land, skimming the tops of some trees before dipping into a cove, as soon as he had passed the edge of the cliff he spiraled back up and flew back towards the trees so he could find Toothless.

So caught up in the wind and the rush the young man failed to notice the tubby viking running over to his Gronkle who was lazily munching rocks under an outcrop of the cliff edge.

**Hope you enjoyed that...**

**Huge thanks to everyone that has reviewed, favorited or followed - it means a lot :D**

**Thanks for reading...**

**MapleLeafy o_O**


	8. An Unexpected Discovery

**My sincere apologies.**

**I was going to publish this chapter this morning but logged into fanfiction and discovered two months of backlog from where I had banned myself from reading. So I have spent a joyful day catching up with all your wonderful stories.**

**Yes I'm blaming you for my lateness :D You're welcome!**

**I hope you enjoy I'm really proud of this one!**

Meatlug swung in the academy entrance at such a pace that Fishlegs virtually fell off her back.

"Thanks girl." He chirped - always positive when it came to his beloved Gronkle.

By this point the other riders had stopped their chatter and come running over, curious as to what had caused the pudgy pair to hurry so quickly.

"Fishlegs what's happened!?" Astrid called, dropping the brush she had been using to polish Stormfly's scales.

"We were out on the beach, sampling some of the rocks, when I saw this really weird dragon!" Fishlegs opened the pouch on his belt and began shuffling through the dragon cards while the riders babbled to each other about the possibility of a new species.

"Weird how!?" Snotlout demanded, pushing past the others and standing in front of Fishlegs, hands on hips.

"I- I- I don't know, it just was an odd shape, so flat!" He stammered, fingers racing through the deck of cards, scanning for anything that might have been vaguely similar. "It flew over us so fast I only caught a glimpse!"

"Could it have been Toothless? I haven't seen Hiccup since yesterday, he promised we would race today so knowing him he is probably trying out one of his new inventions." Astrid asked, a frown creasing her brow.

"Well, it looked like a Night Furies wingspan and wing type but it was too light in colour and no where near big enough, I don't think it would even be capable of carrying a rider. But then I only saw it for a second, I think it must have spiraled back up over the cliff and further inland-" Fishlegs rambled still flicking frantically through his cards.

"Wait, wait wait," Tuffnut drooled, "Why didn't you just chase it!?"

Fishlegs blushed, "Meatlug was just in the middle of some rocks! It went over so fast we couldn't be sure which way it went…" He shrank slightly under the twins laughs and jeers about the particular speed and sleeping habits of Gronkles.

"Wait wait, why are we talking about it when we could be out LOOKING for the thing we are talking about!" Snotlout complained, "Oi Hookfang!" He called. The Monstrous Nightmare crawled over, making sure to puff heavily on his rider, Snotlout glared before leaping into the saddle and leaning back against the shield and smirking at Ruffnut. "See babe, the man with the plan!"

Ruffnut grimaced and groaned, leaning against her brother, while Fishlegs frowned and Astrid yelled,

"Snotlout wait! We have to do this logically!" Where was Hiccup when she needed him, they could cover far more ground with a Night Fury, she sighed before continuing, "Okay, Fishlegs, show us where you saw it."

Fishlegs nodded and called Meatlug, leading the riders out of the academy and flying east up the coast.

o_O_o

"So it just swooped down and then went round the cliff!" Fishlegs was sat next to Meatlug in the same spot that they had seen the mysterious dragon while the other riders looked around curiously. "By the time we got into the air it had gone!"

"It must have spiraled up and back towards the trees like you said Fishlegs," Astrid decided as she flew around on Stormfly's back, comparing different angles, trying to narrow down where the dragon could have gone. She landed on the thin sandy strip and gave Stormfly a scratch under the chin as she tried to think where best to look.

"Should we find Hiccup and see what he thinks?" Fishlegs interrupted her thoughts.

Astrid frowned, "I don't know, he could be anywhere! We need to move now before that dragon gets too far away, at least now we do have a chance of tracking it down…" She trailed off still deep in thought, "Right," Astrid came to a decision, "Fishlegs circle this area, Snotlout head west and go inland a bit. Ruff, Tuff, go out to sea, remember to check high altitudes as well, we don't know how high this thing goes. I'm going further north-east, check the forest and such. Meet back here in an hour, we can re-evaluate then."

The riders nodded and mounted their dragons,

"Okay good luck guys, remember don't approach it, it could be hostile." This statement was met will several eye rolls by the twins and Snotlout, Astrid shook her head, "Fine, fine lets just go."

The group wasted no time in launching into the air and swooping off into different directions.

Astrid flew east, berating herself as she went, dearly hoping she had made the right choice and that Hiccup would hurry back fast.

o_O_o

The sea breeze blew pleasantly around his face and the sound of gulls echoed in the distance.

Hiccup let out a contented sigh, the remnants of their fire crackled and fizzed, letting off the smell of roasted fish as the young man laced his hands behind his head and leaned back against the napping Night Fury sprawled behind him, he sighed again, closing his eyes.

If only all of life could have been like that, no responsibilities, no hiding from his fathers 'chiefing lessons', no stress of hiding his wings.

For the first time since the accident Hiccup felt truly at ease...

"Hiccup!"

He frowned, eyes still shut.

"There you are!"

The voice was closer now, Hiccup opened an eye to be greeted with the sight of Stormfly carrying a grinning Astrid towards the cliff edge.

Hiccup stood to greet them as they landed, silently thanking the gods that he had the foresight to wrap the belt back round his wings and replace the over tunic.

"Sorry, we were testing Toothless' new tail again, making sure it can hold up in a race." The Night Fury perked up and the sound of his name, at the sight of Stormfly he stood up and proudly leapt into the air to show off his new ability of solo flight.

Hiccup and Astrid shared a laugh as their dragons began chasing each other through the air.

"It works then?" Astrid smiled,

"Yeah, its better than I thought it would be," Hiccup hoped his half truths weren't obvious, he had never been a great liar, least of all to Astrid.

"Anyway, we need your help! Fishlegs thinks he found a new dragon!"

Hiccup immediately focused, a new species was rare so the prospect made him grin with excitement,

"A new dragon!? What did it look like? Where did he find it?"

"We are trying to track it down, he saw it pass over him but by the time he got into the air it had gone. He and Meatlug were in a cove south down the coast at the time, he said it looked really odd and flat with the wingspan of a Night Fury but far too small in the body."

Hiccups spirits fell, he shut his eyes and sighed,

"Where are the others?" He asked quietly.

"Um, I sent Snotlout further west, Fishlegs is circling the cove area and the twins have headed out to sea." She could sense his change in mood, she stepped towards him and rested a hand on his arm, "Hiccup? Whats wrong?"

It was time, he had to do it now.

Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose, praying to Thor that he could do it right. He took a step back from Astrid,

"Astrid you know I love you…" The words came hard, they tasted foul and his stomach churned with apprehension. Hiccup had no idea how to go about this.

Astrid nodded confused,

"And I love you as well Hiccup and I-"

Hiccup quickly held a finger up to her lips,

"Please don't talk, I need to say this now and-" Here Hiccup faltered his nerves were getting the better of him, suddenly he felt 15 again, standing once again before his father in full view of the entire village, Hiccup the Useless. He shook off the tendrils of the past and continued uncertainty, "Astrid, the other night when Toothless took me out to sea and blew that weird purple mist and we crashed, I- something happened, now I- I mean I don't know how but…" As he was saying this Hiccup began to slip the overtunic off causing Astrid to blush and look away, he took a breath before unfastening the belt around his chest and letting it fall to the floor. Hiccup was aware that both Toothless and Stormfly had landed a few metres away and were now watching the proceedings curiously, even Toothless seemed to have a certain degree of apprehension about him.

Astrid heard the clunk of something hit the ground, she stole a glance at Hiccup, surprised to see him wearing a tatty old tunic while his thicker one of better fit lay discarded on the ground beside him along with a thick leather belt. She took a step towards him stopping when she saw an odd shape just above his shoulder, both shoulders in fact.

Hiccup simply closed his eyes, no going back now…

He expanded his wings, praying to Thor, Odin, anyone that would listen.

From behind his closed eyes he heard a gasp and a strangled, "Hiccup?!" from his beloved.

He opened his eyes to see Astrid standing with her hands cupped over her mouth, eyes wide with shock. He couldn't tell what she was thinking and that was like torture to him.

"I'm sorry…" His voice was tiny and did nothing to break through the shroud that had descended onto the girl standing opposite him.

She took a few unsteady steps towards him, she reached out to his arm but changed her mind, instead gesturing for him to turn round. Hiccup slowly turned, tucking his wings in briefly as to avoid smacking her around the head. He felt her touch, wavering and feather like brushing over his wings in turn.

"Real," She mumbled, "Flesh, blood, scales."

Hiccup felt her breath tickle his scales as she exhaled deeply,

"I'm sorry," He said again, hoping this time she would respond.

"You can fly."

Hiccup nodded, his head drooping, her tone was so flat and broken, it shattered his being knowing that he had done that to her. He turned and tucking in his wings as he felt the absence of her touch and the sound of her moving away.

"Just when I thought…" Astrid began as she walked towards Stormfly who was sat surveying the scene, the Nadder stood as her rider approached, leaning into the hand that was placed on her neck. "I'm sorry, Hiccup, I can't- this is too much…"

Hiccup moved towards her, frantic to hold her, heal the wounds that he had created.

Astrid jumped aboard the saddle and turned to her head to the side, hiding a single tear that seeped from her closed eyes.

"Astrid!" Hiccup called, he couldn't bare it, he had worked so hard for her - his dream girl. He could feel the relationship that they had built slowly crumbling under their mutual confusion and fear.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry…" Stormfly leapt into the sky and began to flap away.

Hiccup could feel his heart tearing out of his chest. The pain was excruciating.

"ASTRID!" He screamed, grief and fear tearing the word from his throat at the rapidly retreating rider.

Hiccup launched himself off of the cliff, common sense told him to let her have space but his heart yearned to heal the rift and talk to her properly.

His mind raced as he chased after her, flapping as hard as he could, speed had never been more vital.

Hiccup flapped as hard as he could, eventually gaining enough ground as to be within shouting distance.

"Astrid!" He called, struggling to draw level with the Nadder, "Please just talk to me!"

"Leave me alone Hiccup!" She yelled, spurring Stormfly to fly faster.

"Why?!" Hiccup all but sobbed as he frantically flapped trying desperately to match her pace.

"I don't want to talk to you!" It was breaking Astrids heart but she just couldn't bare to see him with those things on his back.

The shock of when she had seen them, at first she had thought it was an odd invention but then actually realising that it- they were real she couldn't even think.

How in Thors name had Hiccup managed that!?

Just when Astrid had thought that they could finally settle down together, Hiccup had well and truly proved himself a strong and worthy leader, the village had accepted him.

Now what would they think?

All she wanted was some space to think, Hiccup couldn't even give her that!

He chased her through the sky, neither thinking clearly enough to do anything but that.

Astrid steered Stormfly towards the towering sea stack maze, all she could think about was just giving Hiccup the slip and there seemed to be no better place.

The rider and dragon flew close to the sea, zipping quickly stack to stack, hopping over the waves, perfectly in sync despite one of the pair being in utter turmoil.

They took quick turns, left and right.

No particular path, simply impulse.

Above them Hiccup was having a difficult time keeping up, he was gradually falling behind, their path being too erratic and having too little experience of flying on his own.

Tears streamed down his cheeks, he couldn't give up, not on Astrid.

Astrid and Stormfly were coming to the end of the maze, as they cleared the rocks they made a sharp turn to the right, pulling up at the same time. They continued towards the land with the intent of using the forest as cover and hopefully losing Hiccup for good.

Suddenly they heard a cry of pain and the roar of a panicked Night Fury.

Astrid wheeled Stormfly around out of pure instinct, just in time to see Hiccup falling, his wings billowing around him, Toothless just above, reaching desperate paws out to catch his beloved friend.

Toothless scooped Hiccup out of the sky and flapped lopsidedly towards a sizeable sea stack.

Astrid sat astride Stormfly and gaped.

What!?

He had been right behind them!

Old instincts drove Astrid towards the sea stack where Toothless had carefully laid an unconscious Hiccup and was now nuzzling him insistently.

As soon as Stormfly touched the ground Astrid was by Hiccups side, checking him for injuries.

"What happened!?" She was breathless and choked from emotion and the chase.

Toothless bayed mournfully.

Hiccup was still breathing but his right wing was twisted at a bad angle, at a guess he had collided with a sea stack. Astrid touched it carefully feeling the damage, wincing as Hiccup groaned even in unconsciousness.

Astrid frowned, he needed medical attention, the wing looked badly damaged. But if she took him to the village then people would find out and possibly refuse treatment or shun him. She could try to treat him herself but she was no healer, she would most likely make the damage worse…

Or… she could just leave him…

Leave him to certain death.

Would he receive much better from the village?

Astrid buried her face in her hands.

This… creature - it wasn't her Hiccup. It couldn't be.

She was stuck.

Take him to the village? Treat him herself? Leave him to die?

Astrid sobbed, what could she possibly do.

For this boy that she no longer knew…

**Sorry for the cliff hanger :D**

**For what its worth this is my favorite chapter so far...**

**Hope you enjoyed and I will hopefully have another chapter up by the end of the week :)**

**MapleLeafy o_O**


	9. Waking

**Hey guys, last update for a while (more about that later). Apologies for the short chapter but the last couple have been pretty long so... yeah**

**Thank you so much for 10,000 views! It means so much **

**Hope you enjoy :D**

Groaning, Hiccup knew he had made a mistake.

Even trying to go after Astrid had been stupid, emotions had clouded his judgement - and by the distant swirling maelstrom of thoughts paining his mind, his reflexes.

His head was spinning, he could hardly bare to think let alone move.

His eyes were screwed shut.

He could hear nothing apart from his heart beat throbbing in his ears.

After a while a tickling sensation drove Hiccup to reach up and brush some hair away from his face but suddenly stopped, breath hitching.

Something was wrong.

Very wrong.

He stopped and took a breath before trying it again.

He couldn't move.

At all!

Opening his eyes with a gasp he found himself laying on his stomach facing some unfamiliar wooden panelling that definitely didn't belong in his bedroom. These were old and cracking, despite the ceasefire from dragon attacks five years ago there was still the odd accident with a misplaced fireball so most of the houses in Berk still looked in pretty good condition from the regular repairs and improvements to make the transition of dragons into society easier.

Hiccup strained his wrists, growling in frustration when he found that they had been bound down with some rope, as had his legs, shoulders and he could even feel some rope snaking around his wings.

His heart skipped a beat.

Oh Thor his wings!

He couldn't even feel the threadbare tunic that he had been wearing during his confrontation with Astrid.

Hiccup scrunched his eyes shut and stifled a sob. Where was he?!

Someone had found his wings and was now keeping him captive…

He-he had to escape!

Find Toothless and get back to the safety of his own people…

He flexed his wings experimentally against the ropes binding them, immediately crying out when he felt a searing pain burning through his right wing.

Once his spinning mind recovered somewhat from the pain he consulted his memories of chasing Astrid, thinking back it was so much clearer of how foolish he had been.

He remembered steering wildly through the sea stacks, wind pummeling his face, heart beating faster than his wings, tears blurring his vision. Then suddenly he saw Astrid and Stormfly make a quick right, he immediately went to follow but then panicked when he saw them shoot up at the same time, he had acted too quickly and couldn't correct himself in time to prevent clipping the tip of his wing against one of the tall rock spires, the impact had thrown him off balance, flinging him through the air. He remembered crying out as he fell before succumbing to the painful blackness.

Astrid must have flown off and left him to fall into the sea.

Hiccup strained at his bonds and turned his head as far as he could but he was laid with his head bound facing the right so he couldn't see much but the wooden slats and the tip of his right wing.

Eventually once his neck was cramping from the effort and strain Hiccup simply flopped his head back onto the wooden floor and pressed himself into it, almost in an effort to hug himself to it.

There was no sign of Toothless and the only noises he could hear was beating of his tired mind and heart in rhythm and a slight creaking of wood from whatever prison he found himself in.

A tear traced its way down his cheek.

Where was he?

Where was Toothless?

Where was Astrid?!

He hadn't wanted to hurt her. In fact all he wanted at that moment was to hold her in his arms, stroke her hair, tell her it was ok, it was still him. That nothing had changed…

Had it?

Hiccup scrunched his eyes shut and hugged himself closer to the unyielding floor. He could feel his mind spinning again, confounded at the fates and cursing inwardly to Thor and Woden about how he could find himself there.

Is head couldn't stay still, it felt like it was rocking more than a longship in the most violent storm and spinning more than the most complex aerial stunt.

His right wing began to throb dully and Hiccup knew he was losing a battle against unconsciousness once more.

The edges of his vision began to blur and flicker and the noises from outside became quieter, drowned beneath the cacophony of his hearts laborious beat.

Suddenly Hiccup became aware of thumping noises, barely apparent from beneath his hearts ever slowing beat.

Blackness tinted his vision just as a girl with blonde hair entered and looked at him before saying something to someone beyond his line of sight.

Hiccup let out a gurgle in his throat in a desperate attempt to communicate.

But as his vision finally went dark there was only one word in his mind.

Astrid?

**Muhahaha... **

**I'm afraid you are going to have to wait until Christmas or at least until the end of November because I'm doing nanowrimo and am going to focus all of my efforts on that.**

**Hope you enjoyed :D**

**MapleLeafy o_O**


	10. Astrid Decides

**365 days.**

**I am, SO, sorry.**

**But, uh, y'know... enjoy...**

**(Oh and if you thought I owned any of these epic HTTYD characters you are sorely mistaken)**

As she sat there, the wind streaking past her atop the sea stack, all that Astrid could think about was all the memories that flooded to her shocked mind, unbidden.

o_O_o

_Flying through the clouds, higher than Vikings had ever been intended to go. The sun was dipping below the horizon, painting the sky the most beautiful shades of pink and orange, broken only by the black shape streaking across its picturesque crisp waves. On an impulse Astrid broke her hold on Hiccup's waist and reached a hand up to stroke one of the fluffy clumps above her head. Shocked and amazed as her hand swept right through it, the cloud no more solid than water, enthralled, she reached her other hand up to join it, running them both through the air, experiencing the sky on a level no Viking had ever before._

_They stayed up there for hours, just gliding, the three of them too content to end it._

_After seeing the Aurora Borealis up close Astrid thought that nothing else that Hiccup could show her would dazzle her more, but the chance of seeing the village, her home, all lit up and so at peace completely blew her away… So much so that it convinced her to finally admit that training a dragon wasn't completely stupid._

o_O_O

Astrid leaned forwards and ran her hands once more across Hiccups injured wing, he whimpered in his unconsciousness. She shut her eyes and dropped her head, the last time he had whimpered like that…

She thought she had lost him…

o_O_o

_Astrid was in shock._

_Hiccup was alive!_

_He had brought down that monstrosity of a dragon and he was alive!_

_Vikings and dragons alike were rejoicing while Stoick cradled his son in his arms. Astrid came up beside him just as she saw Gobber pointing a finger accusingly at the- the charred, mangled lower left leg that almost seemed to cling halfheartedly to the rest of the limb._

_Astrid covered her mouth in shock. She was a Viking, people got limbs torn off all the time. It was an occupational hazard._

_But…_

_Hiccup._

_Gobber and Stoick quickly agreed that it was best to remove the damaged parts of the limb while Hiccup was still unconscious._

_Astrid watched in horror as Stoick held Hiccup firm and Gobber fetched an axe. They weren't even going to use a saw for Thors sake!_

_Hiccup twisted and whimpered through the cloud of unconsciousness and his father's strong hold as Gobber did his work._

_But suddenly there was too much blood, he was losing so much…_

o_O_o

Toothless and Stormfly sat with her.

Stormfly waiting patiently and Toothless agitated and sniffing Hiccup urgently.

Astrid prayed to all the gods she could think of as the wind whistled around them and the sea crashed against the rocks below. Every time she thought she had come to a decision she would counter it in her mind and be left flinging her hands up to her face and groaning. As much as she loved him, taking Hiccup to the village felt like a death sentence, but... all the years that went by as Astrid and the other youths had ignored and abused Hiccup, he had still loved her. Hiccup had never given up on Astrid. Could she really bring herself to give up on him?

o_O_o

"_Hey it's Hiccup!"  
><em>"_Hiccup!"_

"_He's awake!"_

_Cries rang out through the village, reaching up to where Astrid and the other teens swooped around on their new dragons, Astrid gasped and her heart pounded as she landed Stormfly as quickly as she could. Slipping slightly in her panic to dismount she remembered to pat her new friend in thanks before running towards the Chief's house where a crowd had already gathered. The crowd let her pass just in time to hear Hiccup lifting his new prosthetic and commenting on possible improvements, lifting a chuckle from the surrounding vikings. Astrid's eyes widened and instinctively she reached out to send a punch flying into Hiccups arm._

"_That's for scaring me."_

"_Wha-what is this always gonna be this way-" He stammered, clutching his arm awkwardly. _'Shut up' _she thought, and in that moment acted on a different instinct entirely, pressing her lips to his..._

o_O_o

Taking a breath Astrid stood and stepped around Hiccups sprawled figure to lay her hand on Stormfly's head. Feeling the Nadder lean into her, Astrid knew she was making the right decision. She swung herself into the saddle,

"C'mon girl." She whispered, voice cracked and broken.

Stormfly squawked and took to the sky, leaving Toothless and his broken rider on the sea stack.

o_O_o

Heart thumping in her chest Astrid landed on the docks, the fishing fleet had left several hours before, going out to replenish the Berk fish stores in order to keep up with the mammoth demand on the island. The docks were empty, apart from the odd seagull-chasing-Terrible Terror, Astrid slipped off of Stormfly's back, walking along the creaking boards towards a bundle of broken nets. Sighing, hoping she was doing the right thing, she bent down and began to sift through them, trying to untangle the mess of ropes. In the end she ended up spreading them around on the dock, taking a knife to them and cutting a size that she deemed suitable for the purpose she had in mind. Satisfied, she laid the piece to one side and hurriedly bundled the rest of the nets together back at the side of the jetty before carefully folding her piece of net up and holding it close to her chest as she remounted Stormfly and the pair took to the skies once more.

o_O_o

Astrid was greeted by the mournful keens of a Night Fury as Stormfly landed carefully on the small, crumbling sea stack.

"H-Hiccup?" She asked, immediately fearing that the worst had happened in her absence. She dropped to her knees and frantically checked for a pulse, breathing a sigh of relief and sitting back after feeling the reassuring thump of his life force.

She allowed herself to sit for a moment, before composing herself and sweeping a strand of hair away from her face.

"Toothless, everything is going to be fine." She levelled her gaze at the fretful dragon, cool blue eyes meeting striking green. Toothless cocked his head to the side and slowly laid down with a whine, taking care to lay his head next to his fallen friend's.

Astrid crouched, the piece of fishing net in hand, along with a piece of driftwood she had picked up along the coast on her way back. She held the driftwood up to Hiccup's injured wing, satisfied that it was roughly the right size for her purposes she then proceeded to roll Hiccup slowly from his side to his stomach, she tried to jostle his wing as little as possible but murmurs of pain still made their way through the haze of unconsciousness that lay over the dragon rider. Once Astrid had him settled on his front she carefully placed her hands on his right wing which was still stuck out at an awkward angle, feeling it slowly she deduced that he most likely had fractures in what she guessed was his radius and possibly humerus. Throughout the rest of the wing she guessed there may have been other breaks but to her untrained touch it simply seemed stiff and the joints swollen.

"Now for the hard part…" She breathed, taking the driftwood in her hand once more.

Looking over at Toothless she assured herself of the way that Night Fury wings were supposed to fold before taking hold of Hiccup's wing and pushing it gently to see if it would fold on its own. Slowly and stiffly the wing bent, Astrid had to twist it slightly to make it fold in neatly so she quickly cut a piece of rope out of the net and used it to secure the driftwood against the limb as a makeshift splint. Satisfied with her handy work, Astrid then instructed Toothless to lay in front of Hiccup. She then stood over the unconscious man and looped her arms through his, lifting his front off of the ground just enough to allow Toothless to slide his nose beneath Hiccups chest, effectively keeping him levered above the ground.

"Good..." Astrid breathed, reaching behind her and dragging the piece of fishing net over. Careful not to lean on his wings and the carefully secured piece of driftwood, she dropped one end of the net on the ground and placed the other end on Hiccup's back, she then carefully wrapped the net around and around, binding Hiccup's wings to his back, not allowing any movement or for the splint to slip at all. Once she had expended the entire length of net she tucked the loose end into the wrappings, hoping that it wouldn't come loose of its own accord.

"Ok Toothless, let's get him down..." Astrid walked around so that she stood over Toothless' head, leaning down and supporting Hiccups shoulders so that the Night Fury could shuffle his nose out from beneath him. Slowly she lowered Hiccup back to the ground, heart clenching as she saw his face tense with the movement.

"Alright." She spoke aloud, straightening and brushing a strand of hair away from her face. "That should hold long enough... Stormfly, c'mere girl." She beckoned the Nadder over, "Ok now bend please, that's it." She praised, inwardly struggling to piece together how best to execute the next part of her plan.

"Toothless." She called, "Support his legs please." She walked around Hiccups unconscious form once more and wrapped her arms around his knees, lifting them up enough for Toothless to crawl underneath and hold them over his back.

Astrid went to Hiccups front and lifted him by the shoulders again, staggering slightly under his increased weight from the wings and fishing net wraps. Holding him between them, Astrid and Toothless had managed to get Hiccup off of the ground just high enough to slide him over Stormfly's back. Walking slowly they managed to move him across the sea stack, Astrid walking backwards and stepping over Stormfly's tail and around her side so that Hiccup was suspended over the saddle.

"Ok Toothless, bring him this way a bit, that's it now let him slide off..." Astrid coaxed as she dragged Hiccup from the Night Fury's back, pulling him forwards until she could sit him in the saddle by bringing his front end towards Stormfly's head and allowing his right leg to drop over her back.

"Yes!" She cheered, muscles in her arms and back beginning to burn from the awkward position of the weight on them.

With Hiccup safely in the saddle, Astrid lowered his upper body so that he was leaned against Stormfly's neck, taking care not to skewer his face on any of the sharp spines protruding from the Nadder's head.

With no burden slowing her she slipped into the saddle behind Hiccup, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him back to lean slightly against her chest, small squeaks escaping his mouth at the feeling of her chest pressed against his injured limb.

"Let's go girl!" Astrid spluttered from behind mouthfuls of Hiccup's hair.

Stormfly squawked in response, bounding into the air making both riders gasp, Hiccup out of pain and Astrid out of the shock of having Hiccup's unconscious form thrust against her.

"Toothle-" She tried to call to the Night Fury but the words died in her mouth as she looked to the side and caught glimpse of the threatening glares being directed her way as Hiccup's winged entourage kept easy pace with poor Stormfly, her laboured wing strokes demonstrating her heavy burden.

"Okay then," Astrid gulped, "It's gonna be fine… I hope" She whispered, leaning her head forwards into Hiccup's hair, breathing in his scent, wishing that she could just go back to the morning, before life became infinitely more complicated.

Before she was forced to choose between her love and her people, again.

"Come on then." She hummed, spurring Stormfly forwards through the sky.

o_O_o

The ramshackle cottage clung to the cliff, wooden stilts creaking with every minute movement of the atmosphere, not helped by the two dragon riders and their lizard companions landing with a thump on the wooden plank porch.

Astrid dismounted stiffly after the long uncomfortable journey and carefully leaned Hiccup against Stormfly's back before jogging to the door and rapping her knuckles against it impatiently, shifting her weight from foot to foot as she waited for the cottage's inhabitant to come to the door.

She breathed a sigh of relief as the door creaked open, the old lady behind it smiling quietly, her twinkling eyes laughing at a joke that would never be shared.

Astrid bowed her head,

"Gothi, I- I need your help."

**Now I know that probably wasn't worth waiting a year for, but I hope you enjoyed it regardless!**

**Firstly, HUGE thanks for all the views, favs, follows and reviews this fic has gained, it honestly means such a lot so thank you :)**

**Now, the reason for my absence - I don't want to go into too much detail here, but I basically dipped into depression early this year so have spent a lot of time trying to recover my wits and the head space needed to string words together in this fic. It weighed on my mind the whole time and caused me no end of frustration as writing is something that brings me such joy and to feel so helpless and incapable was horrible.**

**I won't promise when the next update will be but if it's up before November 2016 then I'm not doing as badly!**

**Thank you,**

**Maple Leafy o_O**


End file.
